Nordics Meeting the Latest Addition
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Denmark's very own micronation, Elleore was "born" in 1944, so afterwords, he decides to introduce the small micronation to the other Nordics.


The four Nordics sat silent in the room.

Norway was sipping a cup of fresh brewed coffee to calm his nerves until Denmark arrived and ruined his pleasant mood.

Iceland sighed with his Puffin sitting on his shoulder.

Finland gave happy sigh and started, "Such a nice day. So...how are you doing today, Norway?"

"I woke up with a headache caused by Danmark."

"Its your own fault for going out drinking with him last night, Norway." Iceland added, shooting his older brother a glare.

"Now, now. Everyone needs to just relax." Finland said, shaking his hands defensively.

Sweden huffed with his arms crossed around his chest and his eyes blank and staring down at Finland.

Finland shivered slightly.

"Uhm...Swe...why are you staring at me like that?"

_Without warning, the door was heard opening with a crash._

_Norway huffed, sipping his coffee._

"The King is here!" came Denmark's loud voice. "And he's got a surprise!"

Denmark stood in the doorway, carrying a small child with one arm.

The child was a little girl with light skin like Denmark but with short light brown hair and light brown eyes.

She wore a deep red sweater which covered her little hands.

Denmark approached the table, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Who's the kid, Danmörk?" Iceland asked.

"This is the newest addition to the Nordics." Denmark proclaimed loudly. "Everyone meet Elleore. Say hello, Elleore."

The child buried her face into Denmark's black jacket.

"She is so cute." Finland said, giving a friendly smile.

Elleore raised her brown eyes slightly and quietly answered, "Hej."

Denmark set Elleore down on the table to which Finland made a grab for her so she wouldn't fall off.

After Denmark removed his long black jacket, Norway gripped his tie and yanked up in an attempt to strangle him.

"We don't put children on the the table, Danmark." Norway said in his usual emotionless manner.

"Dammit Norge, let go!" Denmark yelped as he tried to loosen his tie so he could breath.

"Bror?" Elleore called, staring up at Denmark.

"Hmmm?" Norway mumbled, unknowingly loosening his grip on Denmark's tie.

"Oh yeah, Elleore calls me her brother. I kind of am since she popped up on my land." Denmark explained.

Elleore stared up at Finland and wrinkled her nose.

"That is so cute~!" Finland squealed.

"Oh, that's her thinking face." Denmark replied once he saw the face Elleore was making.

Elleore pointed at Denmark.

"Bror."

"That's right, Elleore." Denmark answered.

She then pointed at Norway.

"Norge?"

Norway blinked.

Elleore clapped her covered hands when she realized she was correct.

She then pointed at Iceland.

"Island?"

Iceland gave her a confused nod.

She clapped again.

Denmark chuckled as he said, "I told her about you all."

Elleore pointed up at Finland who was still holding her.

"Finland?"

"That's right." Finland answered with a smile.

Elleore giggled.

She then pointed at the blank faced Sweden beside Finland.

"Sverige?"

"Yes." Sweden replied.

Elleore giggled.

"Bror, I got it right, yes?" she asked.

"Yes you did, Elleore." Denmark replied, patting her head gently.

* * *

_It had been a while since Denmark had arrived and Elleore had promptly fallen asleep in Finland's arms._

Denmark leaned back in his chair.

"She's a smart girl. I'm sure she'll be a strong country." he said.

"You never did explain how you found her." Iceland said.

"I didn't..."

"How do you have such a young country if you didn't find her somewhere?" Norway asked.

Denmark sighed.

"All I know is a couple teachers from my capital bought the Roskilde Fjord where Elleore's land is and for some reason I can't see them as my people anymore. Its like if I went to Sweden's land. I don't see people on his land as my people, even if they are originally Danish. I don't know what Elleore actually is but well...I'm glad to care for her."

"That is so nice of you, Denmark." Finland said.

"Hey! Since I'm the King, that makes little Elleore the Princess!" Denmark proclaimed loudly.

Norway grabbed Denmark's tie once again and yanked up.

"I hope she doesn't turn out like you, Idiot."

* * *

_Iceland groaned._

_"I hope that child can manage with those two always at each others throats." he mumbled under his breath._

_The Puffin sitting on Iceland's head, rolled his dark eyes._


End file.
